


I can't feel my left arm

by TalaMorningstar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous Loki (Marvel), at the bar, but like, lol, with the Avengers, you dont get to talk to them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalaMorningstar/pseuds/TalaMorningstar
Summary: Maybe some fluff with jealous reader and Loki ? Or maybe a jealous Loki ?





	I can't feel my left arm

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language so sorry for any mistakes.

You could barely see farther than an arm’s length because of all the smoke in the bar. You knew that you shouldn’t have agreed to join the others when they asked if you wanted to go out to celebrate another successful mission.

You were sitting by the bar trying to spot someone, anyone. The moment you stepped foot in the pub you lost sight of all your friends. Finally you gave up. With your elbows pressed to the surface of the bar, you relaxed onto the stool as much as you could.

Seemingly out of nowhere a man sat beside you. You could smell the alcohol from him when he spoke to the barman. After getting his drink you could feel his eyes on you.

-“What brings a pretty thing like you here, eh?” The man asked trying to smile charmingly which only ended up disgusting you even more.

Scrunching your nose, you pushed yourself off the counter in an attempt to get away from the man but were stopped by a hand grabbing your shoulder roughly.

-“Hey! I’m talking to you!” He growled angrily.

You turned around and just as you were about to bark a string of cruses at him for which your family would disown you, you saw a pale hand take the man by the wrist and lift the ever increasing pressure off of your shoulder.

-“I would advise you not to touch what isn’t yours.” You heard a smooth velvety voice say behind you. If you hadn’t known who it belonged to you would have thought that he was calm. But you’ve known him for long enough to not be able to easily recognize the small differences of his voice whenever he was happy, sad, excited or like now- jealous.

Not paying attention to the drunk stranger, who had ran away seeing who he had to answer to for his actions, you turned around and were greeted with the most gorgeous stormy blueish green eyes you’ve ever seen. Every time you looked at them you got lost in all the admiration and love they held for you and all the secrets they kept hidden from the world. You wouldn’t admit it but after two years of dating the Norse god you were still smitten every time you looked at him.

-“Are you okay, my love?” Loki tenderly asked as he cupped your cheek.

You only managed to nod as you closed your eyes, leaned into his touch and let out a content sing. But you opened your eyes when you felt Loki taking his hand off of your cheek in favor of silently leading you towards the exit with his other hand pressed to you lower back.

-“Where are we going?” You curiously asked.

-“Home.” He simply said as he continued walking.

-“But-” You began to say but were interrupted.

-“I already paid for your drink.” Loki said, having thought of everything.

Once you two were outside the cold night air swooshed past you and you shivered. Seeing this Loki pressed you closer to him and started walking faster. The walk to your place was silent but you didn’t mind it. It gave you time to somewhat sober up as you weren’t really a drinker.

Entering your shared apartment you stumbled into hallway giggling. Luckily Loki put his arm around your waist just in time to stop you from hitting the hard flood.

-“Careful there. Wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself now, right love?” Loki said with a chuckle.

Nodding your head at his words, you continued to giggle as Loki guided you to your bedroom. After the two of you changed into pajamas, for which you needed help, you crawled under the covers and scooted closer to the god.

After so many nights spent in each other’s embrace Loki instinctively pulled you closer and circled his arms around you. You leaned forward and closed your eyes as you felt your lover’s soft lips against your own. A moment later, which that felt like an eternity, you pulled back and as you opened your eyes you were once again met with gorgeous stormy blue-green seas.

-“I can’t feel my left arm.” You suddenly said and burst into giggles finding the situation very amusing.

Loki only sighed, pulled you closer and kissed the top of your head. If he didn’t love you as much as he did he would have been annoyed. A moment later he joined you in your laughter. When you calmed down Loki waited for your breath to even out.

-“I love you.” He softly whispered after he made sure you were asleep and closed his eyes, hoping to meet you in his dreams.


End file.
